Forget She Isn’t Metal
by LicoriceSnoCone
Summary: She looks nice tonight.  The glow of the moon illuminates her skin.  Makes it shine, and makes me almost forget she isn’t metal.  Almost.  PGxAstoria
1. Chapter 1

Warning! Story involves a human and a transformer in a sexual situation. If you don't like it, please don't read it.

She removes her blouse, and I've never been more afraid in my life. I have no idea what I'm doing. I have no idea of what she likes or dislikes. I could seriously hurt her. One wrong move and…

I should tell her no, and there are lots of reasons why. Like every time she says those words so significant to humans, "I love you." I can never bring myself to respond. Astoria, my heart's on Cybertron. Sorry babe.

Maybe its because to me she's like glass. An Autobot's touch could cause more harm than good if I'm not completely careful. Who wants to be on pins and needles when they're in the heat of the moment?

Her skirt is off now. She leans in closer. Primus, she's so warm. Her skin, her lips, her breath, she's radiating. She pants something about how she needs me; whispers nonsense in my audios about how human men just don't understand her. They only want her for power, money, or her looks. They never want anything real.

Astoria, how do you consider any of this real?

I hook my finger underneath a thin piece of armor around her chest and tug it free. She looks nice tonight. The glow of the moon illuminates her skin. Makes it shine; makes me almost forget she isn't metal. Almost.

"Hello! Maybe you could help me with these?" Astoria asks impatiently.

My optics drift to the tangled bits of cloth around her legs. Tights, garter belt, panties…humans wear far too many garments.

I carefully rip the garments away from her body.

Great, she's bare, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with her. Despite the fact that I should tell her no, a part of me wants this too. And I want this to be worth her while. If she didn't enjoy herself I'd never hear the end of it. Hell, knowing Astoria's mouth the whole Ark would never let me hear the end of it. I want to please her because of my pride too. I'm strongly believe that if you're lucky enough to catch a femme you'd best give her your all. Keep her interested.

That still doesn't change the fact that I'm clueless when it comes to human acts of pleasure. "Reverse the polarity on your energy field," She orders.

"Astoria are you sure that's a good idea? I mean the safest idea? I mean I'm trying to say…" The last thing I need is an electrocuted human on my hands.

"Oh, would you relax? I calculated everything, and this should work. There's only like a two percent chance of me being electrocuted.

And with your luck with electronics the chances of me glitching are what, ninety-nine percent?

Hesitantly, I comply and reverse my field. This is either going to be wonderful, or its going to be disastrous. Warm blue energy swells and envelops my body. It laps at Astoria's exposed legs, and climbs up the hands and wrists pressed against my chest.

Her lips brush my faceplate. Then she moves down my chest plate kissing and stroking my armor.

"Now," she says with a smirk that would make Starscream look humble. "Your engine, I want you to turn it on.

I'm not exactly sure how it worked. My whole body vibrated at the rev of my engine. Feeling her against me felt so good. Her temperature rose, and her body streaked with coolant. My audios assaulted by the sound of our moans. She overloads, and so do I.

I come online to find Astoria recharging on my chest. All I can hear is her steady breathing.

"That was nice" Astoria mumbles stirring ever so slightly. I should complement her. I should tell her I agree, that I was SO glad I didn't kill her, she was beautiful, or that she was…wonderful. Yet all I can manage is a meager nod.

"I love you PG," she purrs in a sickeningly sweet voice. The silence is deafening. I can't bring myself to say anything. Not a word.

"I can wait. If you say it I want you to mean it… jerk." Her balled fist pounds my chest. Then as if nothing has occurred she rolls over and slips back into recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

I've never been jealous of another mech's abilites until now. At this very moment I'd like nothing more than Mirage's ability to turn invisible.

I think that every optic on the Ark is staring at me. Maybe it's because I've staggered in at the late Earthen hour of three A.M. or maybe its because of the wax Astoria gave me earlier tonight. I swear my armor shines like the sun, and I've never looked better. In reality it's probably because of the series of pink smudges that adorn my faceplate. I never knew the human lip print could repulse a room full of Autobots.

If I were in the mood for avoiding reality, I could pass all off on jealousy. Not every bot could enchant a femme be they mech or human.

Actually they're shocked my affair's continued for so long. It's mutated far from Powerglide's weird little fling. To put things bluntly everyone thinks I'm some kind of sexual deviant for screwing around with an organic creature.

"How was your evening Powerglide?" Cliffjumper asked his voice dripping with a menacing sarcasm.

I didn't dignify Cliffjumper with a response. I didn't have to. The, "Shut up or I'll slag you into the next vorn," glare I shot him shut him up nicely. Moments before I'd been feeling so damn good. I didn't need to hear all that slag again.

From what I'd gathered either from hushed whispers or, "playful" jeers, Astoria had a voice as lovely as squeaky brakes. Brawn was kind enough to inform me She was as pleasant as a flat tire, and everyone on the Ark was certain she lacked the required hardware for interfacing. I've heard it all whether I was supposed to or not. Nothing was discreet on the Ark.

I move toward the minibot's chambers staring down a rec room full of mystified and appalled Autobots. I might as well have committed treason. I enter the minibot's quarters and fling myself onto my berth.

"It helps if you ignore them."

Upon entering the room I'd failed to notice Seaspray sprawled on the top bunk adjacent to mine. "It's so frustrating." If anyone can understand my situation it's Seaspray. "I can deal with the fact they think I'm a pervert. They can say what they want about me, but they talk about her…" I stop myself. With the amount of thoughts running through my head, my rant threatens to turn into a full-blown ramble.

"All that matters is that you can see past all that and still care for her." Seaspray replied. Whenever I can understand him, I really like the guy.

Seaspray tossed a towel at me. I'd forgotten about Astoria's makeup. "How do you and Alana make things work?" I ask wiping blistering pink smudges off my face. If I had to pick one thing for Seaspray and I to ever have in common, it would never be that we'd both be courting organic babes.

"If things are hard you just need to remember why you fell for her in the first place," he replied.

Astoria's assertive. She doesn't take slag from anyone. She's never shy, always casual, and never ever backs down. She's got a kind of daring only I could appreciate. She constantly tells me she loves me, never turns me away, and she's willing to try anything. That's why I fell for Astoria.

"Is that really enough to make things work?"

"Do you love her?"

Silence filled the room. There it was. The question I'd been avoiding for weeks. The question threatened to pluck me from this surreal affair and back into reality.

Do I love Astoria Carlton-Ritz?

Yes.

Author's Notes: Hope I didn't get horribly out of character on this one. More on Moonracer later…I swear I know where this is going! Also, I really need a beta reader. If anyone would be kind enough to do this I'd be forever grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Sorry for the lack of updatage. Real life and writer's block have made writing this chapter hellish.

"Uhhhhg," Moonracer sighs in an overly exasperated tone. "I just don't understand why she wastes her time with that slag for brains." Tonight I am once again playing the role of non-threatening best friend.

"It's more like why do you waste your time with her Moonie?" I've been through this so many times with her. The mechs she's hopelessly in love with changes from cycle to cycle, but my response is always the same.

"Whatever." She drains her cube of Energon and proceeds to glare at a pair of bots. Inferno is once again trying to put the moves on Firestar. Firestar, instead of accepting or rejecting his advances, she just basks in the attention.

"Moonracer," I begin, but wince as she begins another cube. I've talked many a mech into getting over a femme's charms, but never another femme. Therefore none of my usual condolences will work. Saying Firestar's just a fancy model reminiscent of pre-war decadence will only earn me a slap in the face.

Why do mechs want to be with femmes so badly? They want to be associated with that illustrious title, _Femme_. Besides being somewhat of a rarity, they're no different from any other mech. They look down upon everyone, but still expect everyone to kiss their afts. "I don't see what the big deal is Moonie," I think out loud.

"You're so negative about this!" Now comes the part where Moonracer directs her frustration at me. I'm always hanging around, so she can never get dates. The more energized she gets the more I find myself being reminded that she IS the best sharp shooter in the galaxy. Whatever the problem it usually ends up with an over energized femme, raised voices, and lots of embarrassment.

"I could just treat her so much better!"

She thinks she's the only one who's ever experienced unrequited love, and Primus she doesn't know how wrong she is. A crush rejecting you may hurt, but adoring someone from afar is much more painful. Trying to drop subtle hints for vorns that are never picked up on can be crushing. Watching someone you care about get crushed time after time, well too much of that and it will kill you. I'm sick of being torn apart from the inside by my best friend.

"Why would she go for me anyway? She can have anyone she wants," A slurred voice stutters.

I really can't take this anymore.

"Moonracer," I grip her shoulders from across the table and stare her dead in the optics. I'm only gonna give this speech once. "I'm sick and tired of you falling for some mech who doesn't even acknowledge your existence, or would never treat you right. You look so ridiculous squealing over crushes that don't appreciate you. Maybe you should look right in front of you and you'll find someone who already adores you."

It takes a minute to sink in. After all Powerglide is just a little minibot. He'd never actually confess his love for the goddess Moonracer.

"Glide?" Her voice is barely a whisper. "You mean that?"

"Yeah Moonracer I do."

* * *

We had that discussion vorns ago, but it's still fresh in my memory banks. We've had good times and bad, and I've learned a lot since then. I've learned that you can't stop a particular green femme from joining a secret splinter group of female Autobots. I now know that when galaxies separate you from your partner things get very, very strained. It's a lot easier to accept that you're falling in love with someone than to accept that you're falling out of love with someone.

"Moonracer," The only words that come to my vocalizer. I'm finally reunited with the mech I would've died to see a few Meta cycles ago. Growing apart has been a slow, gradual procession. Overtime we strayed from lovers to mechs who just seemed like they were acting a part. I still love her, but not in the way I used to.

"Moonracer," I repeat as she grabs my hands. After catching up and the required small talk, there's nothing left but the impending feeling of doom in the bottom of my fuel tank.

"Powerglide," Her voice is smooth like the most expensive high grade. This can't be good. "I'm afraid you're not taking our relationship seriously. I need more right now, and we just can't give that to each other."

Enter dramatic silence. Does she expect sobbing or something?

"I mean I just can't do this anymore."

I was once told me that for a minibot I had an ego the size of Omega Supreme. That's never been more apparent then now. I've been damaged, but I'm not going down without a fight. "So, Firestar can finally offer you more?" The mechs she's hopelessly in love with changes from cycle to cycle, and once again that mech's not me.

* * *

Ego bruising aside, it feels like an enormous weight has been lifted off of my chest plate. There is a silver lining to all of this. I don't have to choose, because the decision has already been made for me. I can finally tell Astoria how I really feel and mean it. 


End file.
